The Parting of the Ways
by Sakura02
Summary: AU: Kenshin and Tomoe are living together. Happily. When they meet Kaoru everything goes down hill. Love triangle! Rating changed. DISCONTINUED
1. Arriving in Tokyo

The Parting of the Ways

A/N Sadly, I have not done a disclaimer in quite a while, so Taani said I ought to, seeing as it's the polite thing to do. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X or any of its characters.

EDIT 12/11/08: I decided to read this one day after listening to my Samurai X soundtrack, and I wondered how this story would have turned out if I had actually been a better writer (mind you, I was five years young than I am now, but...). I do still think that this story has a decent plot, and I think it would turn out nicely if I ever got around to continuing it. But before I even attempt to do that, I figured that it couldn't hurt to touch up the first two chapters. So, without further ado, I give you the revised and/or rewritten chapter one.

- - -

Chapter One: Arriving in Tokyo

Otsu, 1878...

"They still haven't delivered the medicine to us." She looked at Kenshin with a look less surprised than what he had been expecting. Her eyes never showed much emotion, but he guessed that that was what he loved about them. "We'll need to travel to Tokyo to buy some more if we're to survive this season," he added.

She let down her blue-black hair and began to stroke it with a brush. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Tomoe tied her hair in a tail that looked rather slack-ish. She fluffed her bangs, turning away from her reflection when she heard a quiet knocking at the door.

Kenshin started, instinctively reaching for the sword he kept tied at his waist. He had just come from outside, that's how he had known that his medicine shipment was another day late. He hadn't noticed anyone following him, and who would bother? He had been told to play the role of a simple pharmacist because it was a trade that would not attract much attention to himself or Tomoe.

As quietly as he dared, Kenshin tip-toed his way to the door, his right hand cautiously gripping the hilt of his sword. He lifted the straw curtain that acted as their door and looked out. The air had grown colder and the snow had started falling in sheets.

"There's no one here...," he said relaxing his stance.

"What's that?" Tomoe asked as she ran her fingers through her ponytail. "At your feet."

Kenshin turned his gaze towards and ground, grabbing for the small package lying at his feet.

- - -

"You never told me what you found in that package," Tomoe said, raising her voice just a notch so Kenshin could hear her from his place in front of her. He turned around to smile at her.

"It was a bottle of saké and some dried food--I'm guessing it came from Iizuka-san. I brought it along so that we can conserve our money for the supplies."

They had just arrived in Tokyo, after four long days of continuous travel. Both were exhausted from their trip and neither of them were in the best of moods because of it. Nonetheless, they had come here for a reason and Kenshin would not rest until he had gotten that taken care of.

As they walked down the main road past some of the many expensive restaurants and shops, a few passersbys would stop to listen to them speak, and by hearing their accent, realized Kenshin and Tomoe were not from the Tokyo region, or rather anywhere near it. People were rather nosy in this area, but whenever Kenshin went to ask someone for directions to the nearest pharmacy, the townsfolk either ignored him or shuffled off in a different direction.

They both knew that it was Kenshin's sword that really got the people's attention. Since the end of the Genji Era, only those permitted by the government were allowed to carry swords, and those people usually consisted of peaceofficers and no one else.

Tomoe spotted a flyer posted at the front of one of the buildings. It advertised a nearby dojo that taught kendo. She called out to Kenshin, saying nothing and simply pointing at the flyer. A dojo would be a good place to ask directions from someone who shouldn't have a fear of swords.

- - -

The female instructor turned to face the entryway, bamboo shinai still in hand. She seemed rather young to be the master of this dojo, like she was only seventeen or eighteen.

A fiery-headed man looked at all the students who would be learning swordsmanship. They all stared at him, dumbfounded. There was one boy who stood out amongst the rest. His complextion was darker than most people in the Tokyo region, and he had dark brown, almost black hair. His fierce brown eyes bore into Kenshin, totally unafraid.

"My wife and I sell remedies out in Otsu and we haven't gotten this month's shipment. Do you think you could show us to the nearest pharmacy?" Kenshin asked, bowing politely.

The instructor looked down at the sword hanging from the newcomer's belt. It was nothing like the shinai or bokken she kept at the dojo; this one was the real thing.

"You have a r-r-real sword?" she stuttered, instinctively taking half a step back.

Kenshin smiled at her. "Only for protection. Do you think you can help us?"

The young instructor shook her head, regaining her compsure. "Sure," she said, blushing out of embarrassment. She turned back to her students and said, "Class, we'll continue where we left off next time. Don't forget to practice." As the class began to file out, all still staring, the girl added, "I'm Kamiya Kaoru by the way."

- - -

"So, it was Kenshin, right? Isn't it against governmental policy to be carrying around a sword like that in broad daylight?"

"I thought I told you already, Kaoru-dono; I use this sword merely for protection."

From her place beside Tomoe, Kaoru walked forward so that she stood in front of Kenshin. Kenshin stared, aghast. Although somewhat afronted by her disrespectfulness, Kenshin couldn't help but like how bold the young instructor was being (1).

"Have you ever killed anyone with it?" Kaoru asked, still ogling the sword.

Tomoe looked up from the ground, answering for her husband. "He is a former manslayer. He was once known as Hitokiri Battousai." Kaoru's face faltered as she stared at the two newcomers in shock (2).

She couldn't believe that this nice man she had just met used to be the legendary Battousai. She had heard that name somewhere else before, but where? Battousai was supposed to have a successor after he had refused to kill anymore. The more she looked at Kenshin, the more Kaoru saw how cold and ruthless he looked. Although he tended to smile, Kaoru realized that his smiles never met his eyes, and it ran a shiver down her spine.

She saw Kenshin reach back for his wife's hand. She took it, running her delicate fingers across his palm. Kaoru continued to stare at the exchange before falling back into place beside Tomoe.

"The pharmacy's just up this way," she said quietly.

- - -

"Where's Megumi-san?" Kaoru asked once they reached Genzai's pharmacy. The two toddlers looked up and grinned. Megumi was an assistant doctor that worked with Dr. Genzai, the grandfather of Ayame and Suzume.

"Auntie Megumi went to help another patient," Ayame said, struggling with the last part.

"Patient, patient!" squealed Suzume. It was just then that the girls had noticed Kenshin and Tomoe's presence. "Who's this, Auntie Kaoru?" question the younger sister.

Just then, a woman stepped into the room from another part of the house. She looked to be closer to Tomoe's age, than to Kenshin's or Kaoru's, but her age did not deter her beauty.

"Ah, Megumi-san," Kaoru started. "This is--"

"So, you're Himura Kenshin and Himura Tomoe? The children told me you were here," Megumi said bowing her head. "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. What can I do for the two of you?"

Kenshin sighed before he beginning his story. He was never one for repeating things, but if he and Tomoe were to survive the winter in Otsu, then he would have to tell Megumi why they were here and what they needed.

He explained to Megumi where the two of them were from, what his occupation was, and why they had come to Tokyo.

"You've come all the way from Otsu? You must be exhausted from your travels!" Megumi said, raising her hand to her face in an exaggerated manner. "I'm afraid it's Dr. Genzai that knows where most of the supplies are, but when he returns, I'm sure he'll let you have whatever you need."

"Here's an idea," Kaoru chimed in. "Why don't we all head out to the Akabeko for dinner?"

Kenshin looked over at her. "Unfortunately, we only brought enough money for supplies--"

"That's okay; we have a few tabs at the Akabeko anyway. Won't you join us, just for tonight?"

- - -

A/N There's the end of chapter 1. Hmm, I should probably explain some things too...

(1) - It's a certain custom that the women in Japan show respect for the men. Walking behind a man is polite, just as walking in front of one, is very rude.

(2) - I know I kinda made Tomoe sound rather rude to Kaoru, but it wasn't intended. Tomoe speaks in a rather sulky voice, therefore making her sound impolite.

Review for me, okay? If you don't Taani will be very upset because she helped me so much; as did Badiyannu for lending ideas in future chapters.

EDIT 12/12/08: So...it feels so weird reading and writing from a different point of view. What I mean is, when I was writing "Last Time of My Life", I was writing from the point of view (per se) of the Shinsengumi, which were bakufu. Now, with this story, I'm going to be doing the total opposite. Kenshin fought for the Choshu--the Shinsengumi's enemy! I learned a lot about the Shinsengumi and how they fought to keep the Shogun in power, but now I find myself researching the Choshu and Satsuma to learn about how they did things to get the Emperor into power. It's crazy, but at least now I'll know both sides of the story. :)

Also, just as a reminder: this is an alternative universe (AU) fic, so bear with the fact that some things about the story will be changed. Roughly, the ages for Tomoe and Kenshin are as they were in Samurai X, and Kaoru's age is just a few years young than Kenshin...which I think makes her seventeen-ish. Anyone else mentioned in the story will have the age as what's mentioned in the Rurouni Kenshin manga.


	2. The Visitor

The Parting of the Ways by: Sakura

A/N *yawn* I'm so sleepy... I don't think I can write right now.

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X or any of their characters. Though, owning Saitoh and Kenshin and Sano... *drools*

EDIT 12/17/08: Wow...I was such a weird kid. Haha.

- - -

Chapter Two: The Visitor

A young brunette walked over to the table timidly. After taking the orders of the people sitting around the table, the girl started for the kitchen.

"Hey, Tsubame," Kaoru called after the girl. "Could you tell Sanosuke to hurry up with our drinks?" The girl nodded and ran down the hall.

Kenshin and Tomoe had decided to head out to the Akabeko with their new friends. On the way over, they had picked up the dark-skinned student who Kenshin had first seen at the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin later learned that his name was Yahiko, and he accompanied them to the restaurant, not once taking his beady eyes off the former manslayer.

Once they had reached the Akabeko, Yahiko had completely forgotten about Kenshin, and eagerly rushed off to help the young waitress called Tsubame. Soon, a tall, fair-skinned man with spikey brown hair came to the table sitting beside Tomoe, and began sliding drinks around the table. This left Tomoe feeling a bit uncomfortable and she scooted away from the newcomer and closer to her husband.

"Isn't this great food, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked from across the table. She was munching on her own dish, which had various foods atop it.

Kenshin nodded knowingly. He turned to his wife who continued to look uncomfortable around the tall man sitting next to her.

"Would you like to switch?" Kenshin asked her, inaudible to the others sitting around them. Greatly obliged, Tomoe moved herself over to sit next to the green-kimonoed child, Ayame.

"So, just who is this guy? You're new boyfriend, Kaoru?" the tall man said in between bites.

"This Himura Kenshin and his wife, Tomoe. They sell medicine all the way in Otsu," Megumi answered for Kaoru was still chewing. "They've run out of supplies, so they're going to buy some more from Dr. Genzai."

Kenshin nodded, agreeing to Megumi's story.

"Ah, well, nice to meet you then," the tall man said, holding out his hand for a shake. Kenshin reached out his hand in the same manner. When the tall man reached out to shake hands with Tomoe, she looked at his hand for a moment before taking it briefly in hers. She smiled at him.

- - -

"Do you have any books?"

Kaoru looked puzzled. "Excuse me? Books?"

"They're comfortable to sleep against," Kenshin said, smiling tiredly.

Kaoru had invited Kenshin and Tomoe to spend the night at the Kamiya Dojo. Since neither, Kenshin nor his wife had even considered a place to sleep, they welcomed Kaoru's offer gratefully.

That tall man (whose name was later revealed to be Sagara Sanosuke) also stayed the night at the dojo. Much to Tomoe's like, Sanosuke was in a room down the hall. No one was quite sure about her awkwardness towards him, but nobody bothered to ask her.

Kenshin finished stacking a pile of book that Kaoru had brought and pushed them up against the wall opposite the sliding shoji door. He sighed contentedly as he leaned against them for they felt great against his back. Before he closed his eyes, he looked over at Tomoe who had been asleep long before Kenshin finished with his book staking. He was glad Kaoru had offered them a room, because as exhausted as the both of them where, they probably would have settled for a dry corner in an alleyway after leaving the Akebeko.

The last thought he had before succumbing to his exhaustion was that he would need to thank Kaoru some more for all the hospitality she showed them.

As he lie dreaming, Kenshin was suddenly awoken by a noise outside. He jumped up, grabbed his sword, and ran out into the garden. There didn't seem to be anyone out there... just the well which was surrounded by moonlight.

Kenshin stepped off the engawa and walked up to the well, peering at his reflection in the water. He traced the vertical scar on his left cheek with his finger, remembering that he had gotten it from when had slain Tomoe's fiancé all those years ago (1).

Then, for a split second, Kenshin's reflection could not be seen in the well water. He looked up, and saw a dark figure jumping through the air. The whole figure's body was silhouetted by the light of the moon. It lunged towards Kenshin, and drew what appeared to be a short sword from a sheath hidden beneath his sleeve.

Kenshin gasped as the intruder's sword made contact with his flesh. He staggered back, searching for breath. Never before had he been taken by such surprise. He would have to ignore the pain in his chest if he was to protect the others that were sleeping soundlessly in the dojo.

- - -

A/N Taani: I did good, didn't I? Helping you with that chapter, I mean.

Sakura: Shut up, you stupid muse! I did it all! Me! Not you! Me, I tell ya!

(1) - Since this is an AU fic, and Tomoe never died, Kenshin hasn't got the cross-shaped scar. Only half of it.

EDIT 12/17/08: I had a make-believe muse! That's hilarious! And maybe just a tad bit disturbing.... Does that count as having an imaginary friend? :)


	3. Twice Not Shy

The Parting of the Ways

_You can thank my english teacher for this update. We had to write a certain amount of pages in a given amount of time, and well, this was part of that finished product. _

_EDIT 12/23/08: I just wanted everyone to know that a majority of this chapter was written a really long time ago, so that's my excuse for any mistakes. Also, I actually had an epiphany regarding the future outcome of this story. Welcome back my precious story...._

- - -

Chapter Three: Twice Not Shy

This guy was like a ninja--he wore dark clothing, but it was his skills that gave him away. He didn't use kunai or shuriken, but his swordsmanship was that of an assassin. He had obviously done this before and it was also apparent that his target for tonight was none other than Kenshin.

The former manslayer had been lucky enough to have been wounded just above the heart, however, it was a deep wound and he was quickly losing blood and beginning to feel faint. Not only that, but after being injured, the blow had left his left arm completely lame. He cursed; without the use of one of his arms, he wouldn't be able to perform his skills to their fullest. With just his right arm, would he be able to protect Tomoe and his new-found friends at the Kamiya dojo?

He really had no time to be pessimistic--the assassin was rushing towards him, his weapon raised. Kenshin also lifted his sword, balancing its weight with his single arm. The ninja-like man thrust his sword forward, aiming for Kenshin's heart and the end of this battle, but the red-haired swordsman was already weakened and probably not fast enough to stop the oncoming assault. He shut his eyes, certain that this would be his final night. In fact, he was almost anticipating it, but after a few agonizing moments he realized that the fatal blow never came.

When he opened his eyes, the assassin was just mere feet away, his eyes wild and wide with what Kenshin guessed could only be surprise. Kenshin watched his eyes and saw that the masked man was staring past him. Quickly, he turned his head to see what had intrigued the man and, ignoring the new crick in his neck, noticed that the young dark-skinned pupil of the Kamiya dojo was standing on the deck, watching the fighters in awe.

"Yahiko!" Kenshin cried, remembering the child's name. "Get out of here!"

"Battousai...."

Kenshin whirled his head back around, again feeling the painful pop in his neck. The assassin had already lowered his weapon and had on a calmer look than before. Kenshin, still untrusting, kept his sword at the ready.

"I was sent here to kill you tonight and I had planned on doing so, but I try to make it my own personal mission not to kill in front of the innocent, namely children. Now, it seems there is a young boy among us, and although you have instructed him to leave us, there would seem to be no inclination of him doing. So, consider this your last bit of mercy from me, because next time, you _will_ die."

With that, the ninja man leaped up from the ground and onto the fence that surrounded the dojo. The man turned and took another glance about the grounds before hopping off the fence and into lands unknown.

From all the blood he'd lost getting injured, and then from the small fight that resumed afterward, Kenshin could feel himself getting weaker with each passing second. Before he collapsed he turned to face the young swordsman-in-training and said, "I'm glad you didn't leave when I told you to."

And then his world went black.

- - -

His head was killing him and his body was as stiff as a board. Slowly, he opened his eyes, wincing as the morning sun stung his retinas. He remembered the wound on his shoulder, and with his right arm, he carefully reached across his chest, expecting to feel an open hole and some dry blood, and he was surprised when he felt the cloth bandages with his fingertips.

He sat up quickly, letting out a gasp when his muscles screamed in protest. He was back in his room at the dojo. Everything looked as it had the night before save for the thin sheet covering the sliding door that led out to the rest of the dojo. It was helping to block out some of the sunlight and for this he was thankful.

"You're finally awake."

Kenshin turned his head, the familiar neck pain almost something he was getting used to. Tomoe was sitting against the stacks of books Kaoru had brought in earlier upon request. Kenshin saw something else out of the corner of his eye, so he turned, slowly this time, to see Kaoru herself, slumped against the wall, sleeping.

"She was worried about you," Tomoe said, quieter this time. "The boy, Yahiko called us and said that you had been fighting. Kaoru-san got Megumi-dono to dress your shoulder."

"Was she here all night?"

"I think so; I woke up early this morning and she was still here, awake. I left to fetch you some water, and when I came back she was already asleep.

"So she was awake all last night...," Kenshin said supressing a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Tomoe asked, moving closer to her husband, and then situating herself on her knees behind him.

"My shoulder's better, but--" Kenshin reached across his chest, feeling the bandages. The movement had caused his sore muscles to ache and the pain made him flinch.

Seeing this, Tomoe began to knead the muscles in his back, being extra careful not to caress his left side as hard. She could feel how tense he really was, but just a few minutes into the massage and she could already feel him starting to relax.

"Thank you," Kenshin said, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh.

"Of course," Tomoe answered, kissing his neck. "We still need to get those medications. Your patients are waiting for us."

"We'll ask Megumi-dono tomorrow. I want to leave quickly before another assassin comes back. I don't want to be responsible if anyone were to get hurt."

"We'll leave as soon as we get your supplies," Tomoe whispered.

She was trailing her lips up and down Kenshin's neck, and he was allowing it. In fact, he welcomed it. He and Tomoe rarely acted this way, but this time he forgot his morals and grabbed her arm firmly, pulling her closer towards him.

"Thank you," he said again, running his fingers across her kimono sleeve.

Tomoe peeled back the his sleeve from his injured shoulder, allowing the cool air to tickle his flesh. She bent forward, kissing it tenderly and raising hair on the back of his neck. He kissed her, barely letting his lips brush across hers before pulling up his kimono, now slightly embarrassed.

"Kenshin?"

They both turned. It had been the young assistant master that had spoken. Like Tomoe had reported, the girl had clearly stayed up later than was necessary. Her eyes were nearly bloodshot and sunken, and they were heavily accented by the deep dark circles underneath.

"Kaoru-dono, good morning," Kenshin greeted her as Tomoe sat down respectfully next to her husband.

"'Morning. How's your shoulder?"

"Much better, thank you. If it weren't for you--"

"But I didn't really do anything," Kaoru said, blushing. "Megumi-dono was the one who cleaned and dressed your wound."

"Yes, and I am grateful, but were you not the one who summoned her here?"

"Yahiko was the one--"

"He's trying to thank you, so why won't you let him?" Tomoe asked, standing up to stretch. She had the faintest trace of a smile on her lips.

She hadn't said it to be mean, but it was true. Kaoru wasn't taking enough credit--she was being too modest.

"Please, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin started. "Do you think it would be all right if I were to warm-up with you and your students this morning?"

"Of course, if you're feeling up to it," Kaoru paused, thinking. "But I only have a private lesson scheduled with Yahiko; no one else will be there."

"That's fine," Kenshin answered grabbing his sword and using it as a crutch as he stood.

"I need to do some shopping in town," Tomoe said taking Kenshin's hand in hers. "Kaoru-san, do you need me to get anything for you?"

"Thanks, but Sanosuke's already going," Kaoru said, smiling. "Oh, but I forgot to give him a list of supplies Megumi-dono needed. Would you mind going after him and making sure he gets this?"

Kaoru reached inside her pocket and pulled out a loose sheet of paper. Tomoe reached for the paper, passing a quick glance back at Kenshin before turning to leave.

- - -

"Three-hundred one, three-hundred two, three-hundred three, three-hundred four..."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Kaoru asked, referring to Kenshin's last set of arm thrusts. She seemed to have to keep reminding him that he had gotten injured the night before.

"This pain is nothing, Kaoru-dono. When I first starting learning Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, my master had me doing thousand katas, and that was after doing many other strengthening tasks beforehand."

Although that may have been true, Megumi had already scolded and rewrapped his shoulder around stroke 145 when it had starting bleeding profusely. He had been ordered not to train as hard in order to keep the wound from getting worse.

Kenshin had neglected Megumi's orders to restrain from working, but was now beginning to wish he hadn't for his arm was starting to bother him. He stopped after his three hundredth fifteenth stroke, leaning on his sword for support.

"Who was that guy who attacked you last night?" Yahiko asked as he parried another one of Kaoru's attacks. "Did you know him?"

"I'm afraid I didn't, although I don't think we will have to worry about him for now. I'm positive that he will wait a while before trying to attack again."

Kenshin winced as his shoulder began to throb. He left Kaoru and Yahiko to their practice and walked outside to grab a drink of water from the well.

His body was worse off than he thought; he step he took was extremely painful. When he reached the well, he reached down for the ladle and took a drink. As he was putting it back down, a kunai whipped past his head, sticking instantly to the well's pointed roof. There was a letter tied to the end of it.

He looked around, searching for whoever had thrown the kunai. He reached for the letter and read through it carefully.

_Battousai, _the kanji looked as if it had been written with the tip of a kunai dipped in blood. Kenshin swolled before continuing. _We have the one who is most precious to you. What will you do to save her?_

Kenshin cursed loudly, quickly turning back to warn Kaoru and Yahiko. Unfortuntely, he only made it a few steps before having to stop. He cried out, clutching his chest as it felt as though it and his arm were on fire. The pain was unbearable and after a few agonizing seconds, Kenshin could withstand it no more. He fell face-first into the dirt, unconscious, with the letter hidden tightly in his fist.

- - -

_EDIT 12/24/08: Okay, like I said, a majority of this chapter was written well before today (like, years ago), so I apologize for any misspelled words, poor grammar, etc. Also, sorry for the little "romantic" scene between Kenshin and Tomoe. I use quotations, but, well...it was kind of lame. Leave me alone; I was a naive little thing when I first wrote that. :-P_


End file.
